Crean
Industries: Sky Fishing, hunting and weapons crafting No one knows why the largest, most vicious monsters make their homes in the southern soars of Crean, but hunters are made and broken here, as are most new forms of weaponry. To the north, Crean boast of spires flush with agriculture and lake fishing. Most of its settlements are in HighSky, and ships are recommended to fly above LowSky, where endless fishing lines dangle from hidden fishing trawlers and rigs. Capital - Ernoth Bones and ruins rebuilt again and again. Major Settlements Keybluff -descriptions #Dock #Hold (underground) #Farm #Crafters #Mine (underground) Arishaven -descriptions #Dock #Hold (underground) #Farm #Crafters #Mine (underground) Waywind -descriptions #Dock #Hold (underground) #Farm #Crafters #Mine (underground) Creafell I am told that the inhabitants of Creafell, though they may only admit so once deep in their cups, is a city of mistakes. The habit of diverting water flowing drown from waterfall through aquaducts and narrow, curbside rivers was a mistake; the architect that laid out the city in origin was attempting a bay. The sturdy bridges linking the districts and wards were meant to be hewn of stone, but that never came to be. The nobles living fat and warm above the flat squalor where dwell their impoverished peers would call the confused organization of shacks and shanties a mistake, but those homes of miners, farmers, sailors, and more claim the same of how the nobles live. Claiming the city is made of channels is even a mistake. A scribe long ago misunderstood an explanation of the Vein Canal for the varied channels merchants used to move their cargos of nutmeg, ramson, and juniper, bottles of water cress, sacks of onion, and casks of bee’s and gale wax. These mistakes and more were made long ago, and mistakes yet to be made will no doubt add to the city’s timeless nature. Those oneiric streets linger in one’s mind like any other trifling regret, where dampness clings to every article, if not from the canals beside one’s steps than from the dense mists that appear each dawn to roll over the city in a golden swirl. -descriptions #Dock #Hold (underground) #Farm #Crafters #Mine (underground) Settlements * Hold of Kipling A folding city that creaks with bone, rope, and rock. Like an umbrella in lagur, the Kipling folds in and hugs its knees in autumn as the the leaves fall. The Hold shakes the snow off in winter and stretches out its legs come spring, offering birds and boats and travellers alike a place to perch. # Dock # Hold (underground) # Farm # Crafters # Mine (underground) * Dime’s End * Spire of Elm * Toyfoycroft * Throne of Ronoor * Tark’s Landing * Therra’s Gate * Crestmount Reach * Port of Farry * Enessa * Barrow’s Hall * Marranba * Erobd * Argen Atoll * Argen Batica * Maidport * Palcecrea * Sandfall * Pucreamios * Lucreanna * Toble * Salcrea * Jafton Soars * God’s Harrow * Soar off the West * Long Spire Rise * Larknest * The Edge Downstream * Soar of Emerald Sky * Stark Sparrow Grove * Lostfound * Soar of Hands * Long Lagur Soar * The Curtain * Jyangel Soar * Toothnest Category:The Skies